Ishikoku
The Splendid Empire of Ishi (素晴石国 motoharu ishikoku) was an island nation in Shijie. Ishikoku was one of the two major nation-states of Shijie, competing with Meixun as an imperial colonial power. Beyond its six main islands, Ishikoku controlled a nearby region of the Shijie mainland along with seven colonial states. The Soga shogunate exerted full control over Ishikoku, up until the untimely death of Soga Kagehiro, the last shōgun. In 1847, a year after Soga's death, the emperor would abdicate without an heir. Political divisions reached a breaking point as conservatives, aligned with the Imperial Household and mostly in the southern regions, resisted demands for constitutional reforms and an end to feudalism, a demand of Ashikama-based activists in the north. By year's end Ishikoku would split into a northern and southern government. In 1848, each would become independent nation-states, the north as Kitajima and the south as Nantou. Etymology Early references to the people of the Ishi Islands as the "ishi" have their origins in the view of the ancient island dwellers as a "hardy people." As the Mei was integrated into native Ishi language through the use of Mei characters, 石, meaning stone, would be used to refer to the 石人 ishijin, or Ishi people. With the founding of a unified nation-state on the Ishi Islands, the name of 石国 Ishikoku was selected, literally meaning "state of the Ishi" or "nation of the Ishi." Before the establishment of Ishikoku, the various domains of the regionally-based daimyō throughout the Ishi Islands were known as the Ishi-shotō (石島), literally "the Ishi islands." Similarly, the emperor was essentially regarded as the "Emperor of the Ishi Islands." History Ancient history Historical origins of the Ishi coincide with the mythology surrounding Emperor Hitoyui (人結) in the 6th century BCE. According to legend, Hitoyui was said to be a direct descendant of the mountain-goddess Suzano (須佐之), a major Kodo deity who was instrumental in beginning human life on the new world, centered on the Ishi Islands, created by the Golden Kami of the Universe. (548-620)]] Early feudal era The earliest confirmed records of an Ishi emperor are dated to 578 CE with the reign of Emperor Akisane over a decentralized feudal system of daimyōs spread all across the Ishi Islands. While operating with a great level of autonomy, all the daimyōs were ultimately loyal to the Emperor and served at his will. Nonetheless, the imperial house was often under political influence by whichever daimyō(s) were strongest in a given era. The daimyō holding influence over the emperor was usually regarded as the leading political figure of the Ishi Islands, although no solidly unified nation-state would emerge until 1633. These early shogunates would often seek to bring the Ishi under one national banner but none were as successful as the Soga clan. Sengoku era The Sengoku era (戦国時代 sengoku jidai "age of warring states", c. 1426-1632) is a period of history on the Ishi Islands that was marked by social upheaval, political intrigue and near-constant military conflict. The era emerged from an escalating dispute between the Soga clan and the Hojo clan over the imperial succession following the death of Emperor Kōkaze. Emperor Kōkaze had an only son who had initially declined ascension to the throne, leaving the Hojo, a designated shinnōke family, in position inherit the throne. After persuasion from the increasingly influential Soga clan of Yahoro, the Crown Prince expressed his intent to succeed his father as Emperor Shinchō. This political victory for the Soga clan threw the Ishi Islands into chaos as other powerful daimyō took action to curb the rising power of the Soga. Soga shogunate Ishi unification Over the course of Sengoku era, through numerous political struggles and military conquests, the Soga clan established complete control over all six of the Ishi Islands. As the most powerful Ishi daimyō, Soga Hironaga would establish a shogunate in Rannobe to administer the newly unified Ishi state. The Emperor Tomie protested the power grab of the Soga and sought to limit the control of the shogunate over state affairs. As part of the emperor's opposition, the imperial capital would move to Ashikama from 1630 to 1632, further from the shogun's castle in Rannobe. Under immense pressure from the Soga, Emperor Tomie was forced to abdicate in 1632 in favor a heir in another branch of the Sanjou clan. With the imperial household put into alignment with the Soga shogunate, the capital was returned to Rannobe and the state of Ishikoku was formally established in 1633. As the Soga consolidated their power over Ishikoku, national identity for the united Ishi state was greatly emphasized by the shōgun and Emperor Arikita. Rooted in Kodo religion and an absolute loyalty to the "god-like" emperor, the Soga shogunate branded themselves as devoted servants to the Emperor, his Ishi people, and their one Ishi nation. Nationalism Fueled by this newfound national identity, leadership in the shogunate began to take interest in expanding Ishi influence beyond the home islands. In 1637, Shōgun Soga Hironaga launched a military expedition to capture a fertile Ishi populated region of the Shijie mainland to the west of Daishu. The experienced soldiers of Ishikoku, hardened by the conflicts of the sengoku era, were highly successful in overwhelming Mei defenses in the rural region. The Ishi were further aided by the rebellion of local Ishi farmers and laborers, leading to the conflict being named as the Mikkaidō Rebellion. The region was ultimately ceded to Ishikoku at the conclusion of the war in 1639 and the area was officially given the Ishi language name of Mikkaidō (美海道). ships off the Jin coast.]] Following the successful of the war with Meixun, Ishikoku began to look even further for new territorial conquests. In the months following the war, an assault was launched against Jinguk with the aim of acquiring the nation's two southern islands. The Ishi invasions were over within a year and saw a decisive victory for Queen Yeonghwa of Jinguk, with the Ishi navy decimated and invasion forces left trapped without supplies or a way to retreat. This massive failure was a defining moment for the Ishi military. Following the ritualistic suicide of the Shōgun Soga Hironaga, the new shōgun, Soga Ujikata, oversaw the complete overhaul of the Ishi navy and laid the foundations for what would become the greatest strength of the Ishi military by the end of the century. An Ishi Empire Imperialistic interests did not wain for Ishikoku following its defeat to Jinguk. Ishi trade ports emerged during the 1640s on what would become known as Hiryūtochi. These ports grew quickly and Ishikoku soon asserted full authority over Hiryūtochi, with the exception of the small northern city-state of Sajahang. Cotasi, capital of the territory, also became a major naval base for the growing Imperial Navy and served a vital role in enabling further expansion of the emerging Ishi empire. As expeditions headed eastward away from Shijie, Ishi mapmakers refined their documented view of the wider world as they traversed the coasts of Martria. Eventually, under the direction of Emperor Heiyochō, imperial colonies would be founded on the Martrian west coast and on the Kyokuto Islands in 1678. In the 18th century, non-Ishi territories were acquired in northern Shijie and placed under colonial administration of Ishikoku as Northern Shijie, removing them from historical Mei influence. In 1801, Ishikoku, through the efforts of the Teikoku-Martria Company, would establish a large mainland administration in Central Martria. Following the successes of the Teikoku-Martria Company, Emperor XXX chartered the Teikoku-Kara Company, which spearheaded westward colonial expansion to Qara with Ishi Qara being founded in 1812. Collapse of the Shogunate The Toshinaka clan was dominant in the north of Daishu and other imperial Ishi territories of the surrounding region. Meanwhile, the Kiyomizu clan had rose to prominence in the south of Daishu, commanding greater influence over Ishikoku's southern territories in competition with the ruling Soga shogunate. As industrialization spread through the region, new ideas flowed in from beyond Shijie and the shogunate was becoming increasingly unpopular. Reformists in Ashikama sought major constitutional reform and the establishment of a new system of governance that abandoned feudalism and the shogunate. Some loyalists of the shogunate still held a stronghold around Rannobe in the south of Daishu and Emperor Tōryoku was also cautious of rapid change based on untested foreign ideas. With the death of Soga Kagehiro in 1846, Ishikoku was thrown into disarray as the Ashikama-based reformists pushed to take power while Rannobe conservatives rebuked these attempts, investing greater power with Emperor Tōryoku. With the feudal dictatorship is collapse, military control greatly loosened and northern territories aligned with the reformists began to refuse governance from Rannobe, opting for Ashikama. In 1847, Ashikama and opposition leaders formally announced the founding of Kitajima (北島), an independent democratic Ishi nation-state. The remaining loyalist territories of Ishikoku suffered from further unrest and Emperor Tōryoku abdicated without any children of his own. Succession passed to Marshal-Admiral Kiyomizu Kazuma of the Kiyomizu clan, a designated cadet branch of the Imperial household. Government in Rannobe was reorganized around this new emperor and Nantou (南島) was formed, although many viewed the southern government as the direct continuation of Ishikoku. Geography .]] .]] Ishikoku was composed of six major islands located off the western coast of Shijie. These islands, known as the Ishi Islands, from north to south, are Sarushu, Midorizu, Daishu, Shinzei, Shirazu, and Yukijima. To the east of Daishu, Ishikoku also controlled a region of the Shijie mainland. Ishikoku also has a mainland Shijie region, Mikkaidō, to the east of Daishu. Much of the Ishi Islands are forested, mountainous and unsuitable for agricultural, industrial or residential use. As a result, the habitable zones, mainly located in coastal areas, have extremely high population densities. On the mainland, Mikkaidō is very fertile and flat with hundreds of small farming villages spread all across the region. The Ishi Islands are located in a volcanic zone as a result of plate tectonics beneath the western ocean. Many of the smaller islands of the area are the result of volcanic eruptions that have occurred since pre-history. The largest island, Daishu, is believed to have originally been attached to the Shijie mainland approximately 15 million years ago. The location of Ishikoku makes it highly prone to earthquakes, tsunamis, and volcanic eruptions. Climate Located near the equator, northern Ishikoku is hot and humid throughout much of the year. The average rainfall is 250 centimeters (98 in) a year and the average temperature is 27 °C (80.6 °F). Central regions of the nation, particularly central Daishu, are predominantly temperate with a humid subtropical climate characterized by hot summers and mild winters. Further south, the Ishi Islands have a more humid continental climate with cool summers and long, cold winters. Average rainfall in the south is 160 centimeters (63 in) a year and the average temperature is 22 °C (71.6 °F). Politics Government The bakuhan taisei (幕藩体制) was the feudal political system in Ishikoku. Baku is an abbreviation of bakufu, meaning "military government" or shogunate. The han were the domains headed by daimyō, or lords. The emperor, hereditary head of state of Ishikoku, holds no real power; this is vested in the shōgun. The shogunate was centrally commanded by the Soga clan, the most powerful daimyō in the nation. Vassals held inherited lands and provided military service and homage to their lords. The bakuhan taisei split feudal power between the shogunate in Rannobe and provincial domains throughout Ishikoku. Provinces had a degree of sovereignty and were allowed an independent administration of the han in exchange for loyalty to the shōgun, who was responsible for foreign relations and national security. The shōgun and lords were all daimyōs: feudal lords with their own bureaucracies, policies, and territories. The shōgun also administered the most powerful han, the hereditary fief of the Soga clan. Each level of government administered its own system of taxation. Administrative divisions Ishikoku was divided by the han system (廃藩置県 haihan-chiken), with region-specific han being led by daimyōs, hereditary feudal lords. Ultimately central authority was with the Soga shogunate in Rannobe and the Emperor of Ishikoku. There were seven regions of Ishikoku, which were not official administrative units, but traditionally used to define the regional division of Ishikoku in a number of contexts. The regions are: * Ishi Islands ** Daishu 大州 ** Midorizu 緑州 ** Sarushū 猿州 ** Shinzei 晉西 ** Shirazu 白州 ** Yukijima 雪島 * Mikkaidō (美海道) Foreign relations Ishikoku was a major power and since its unification it became more prominent on the international stage. Prior to the unification of the Ishi Islands, the Ishi states were more isolated in global affairs and did not greatly involved themselves within affairs of the Shijie mainland. However, with Ishikoku the nation became much more globally focused, aiming for greater dominance in Shijie and expanding its international reach through its colonial empire. Historically, Ishikoku has had a hostile relationship with Meixun, having fought the nation in the Mikkaidō Rebellion in order to acquire mainland territory and having challenged Mei regional control through the establishment of Northern Shijie. Foreign relations with Jinguk, the last non-imperial nation of Shijie, were complicated. Ishikoku's only attempt to dominate the nation, with the Ishi invasions of 1639-1640, was a humiliating defeat for the Ishi, but nonetheless served as an important defining moment for both nation's histories. Overseas empire * Central Martria State (中間マートリア国 chūkan-mātoriakoku) * Hiryūtochi (氷竜土地 hiryūtochi) * Ishi Qara (石カラ ishi-kara) * Kyokuto Islands (極東諸島国 kyokutō-shotō) * Northern Shijie State (北市杰国 kitashijikoku) Cities temporary holding space for names * Asashina * Ennai * Furugawa * Kensato * Matsuraha * Nakahoro * Naratoro * Shimaki * Soushiri * Yamashiri * Yokobetsu Military The military of Ishikoku was divided into two main primary branches: the Imperial Ishi Army and the Imperial Ishi Navy. Operations of the military were coordinated by the Imperial General Headquaters, led by the Shōgun on behalf of the Emperor. The General Headquarters was founded in 1633 and its latest structure was established in 1830. The historic strength of the Ishi military was its ground force, with roots in the militarism of the daimyōs. This was most true immediately following Ishikoku's unification in 1633 and evidenced on the battlefield during the Mikkaidō Rebellion. By comparison, the navy of the time was very weak and as a consequence the Ishi invasions of Jinguk (1639-1640) were a disaster for Ishikoku. Most of the Ishi navy was eradicated and many ground forces were left abandoned without a way to retreat from Jinguk. The failed invasion of Jinguk was a major turning point for the Ishi military. The new post-war Shōgun Soga Ujikata would implement wide-reaching reforms of the military command structure and oversee major modernization of the naval force. This would lay the foundation for the eventual growth of the Imperial Ishi Navy to become one of the world's strongest navies and it would guide much of Ishikoku's future territorial expansion beyond the Ishi Islands. Economy Demographics Population Ishikoku's population was estimated to be around 34 million in 1845, with 70% of the population living on Daishu. Due to the rugged and mountainous terrain with heavy forestation, the population is clustered in urban areas on the coast, plains, and valleys. The largest city was Ashikama. Society of Ishikoku was linguistically, ethnically and culturally homogeneous, composed of 97% ethnic Ishi, with small populations of foreign workers, mostly associated with commerce and trade. Religion Most people of Ishikoku affiliated with Kodo, a shrine-based indigenous religion. Religious practice in Kodo was largely centered around festivals, special occasions, and familial traditions. Nearly all Ishi are registered with their local Kodo shrine even if they were not formal members of a Kodo organization. BUDDHISM of the Shijie mainland had some minor influences on the Ishi Islands but was only adhered to by a small minority. However, the one exception was in Mikkaidō, which had much stronger BUDDHIST and CONFUCIAN influences as a result of Meixun rule. Languages More than 99 percent of the population spoke Ishigo as their first language. Ishigo is an agglutinative language distinguished by a system of honorifics reflecting the hierarchical nature of Ishi society, with verb forms and particular vocabulary indicating the relative status of speaker and listener. Ishi writing uses meiji (Mei characters) and two sets of kana (syllabaries based on cursive script and radical of meiji), as well as the LATIN alphabet and ARABIC numerals. Category:Ishikoku Category:Former countries